Tommy's Great Love
by Yessie
Summary: Before Titanic, Tommy Ryan met his one true love Kerry. They were best friends then became lovers. I could have written a better summary but please read and review


Tommy's Great Love

_A/N: I'm not Irish so I don't really know the way they spoke back then. I really don't know much but I'm a big fan of Jason Barry who played Tommy Ryan so I wanted to write a store solely on him since he was my favorite character from the movie._

Dublin, Ireland

1901

Eight-year-old Kerri McGuiness ran down the green hill with the boys in her village. She was a girl never liking to do any of the girly stuff. She was always with the boys. Kerri always came home with a dirty dress and her dark hair in a frenzy. The other girls always made fun of her, but she didn't care. She continued to roll around in the mud or throw rocks into the lake.

On this bright Sunday morning, she had no idea that she'd befriend her soul mate. It happened when three village boys had her come along to the lake with them. There was Liam Conroy, a red-haired, freckled face boy, Shane Quinlan, a dark haired fat kid, and Torrance Mac, a blonde head, green-eyed skinny boy.

"Can't you move a little faster, Kerri?" Liam yelled to her. The three kids were ahead of her as she slowly walked behind them. She was too amazed by the scenery around her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kerri yelled. She walked a little faster.

"Girls are so slow!" Shane teased her.

"I bet she can run faster than you, Shane!" Torrance teased him. Shane stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Kerri sat on a huge rock, dirtying the back of her dark green dress. She watched as the boys threw rocks into the lake as she ate her apple. Her dream was to move out of Ireland when she was older and go to America. There was no telling these boys what she wanted to do with her life. All they would do was tease her.

She looked into her brown book where she wrote all her little stories. The boys would tease her if they knew what she was doing. They always teased her about being a girly girl and she was annoyed by it.

"What are you doing Kerri?" Shane asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly closing her book and turning to face him.

"Why aren't you throwing rocks with us?" Torrance asked her.

"I'm not in the mood. It's such a nice day, we shouldn't waste it throwing bloody rocks in the lake!" She said to the boys.

"Oh Kerri, you're such a girl! You're hiding something from us!" Liam laughed at her. Kerri stood up and held the book in her hands, behind her back.

"No I am not!" Kerri said.

"Really? What do you have behind your back then?" Shane asked.

"My hands!" She answered back.

"Liar!" Liam came closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you dirty bloke!" Kerri yelled at him. Liam grabbed her book from her hands and threw it to Torrance. "Give that back!"

Torrance opened it and started to read the first few lines from it. The boys started to laugh. Kerri's face became a bright shade of pink, completely embarrassed. They had no right to do this to her.

"Give it back you idiot!" Kerri screamed. She was shorter than Torrance and tried jumping up to get it. He turned around facing the boys and they couldn't help but laugh. She yelled for him to stop and give it back, but being the boys that they are, they ignored her requests.

Little Kerri tried jumping over his back to get it, stepping on the edge of the huge rock. It was a slippery one from the rain the night before. Losing all her balance she fell back into the lake. Her screams were so loud the boys stopped laughing and turned around.

Her head popped up, desperately trying to gasp for breath. She did not know how to swim at all. She fought with the water, her arms making a splash.

"Kerri!" The boys screamed her name.

"Help me!" Kerri screamed.

Before any of them could realize it, some one pushed them to the side and jumped into the lake. They saw it was a boy of their age and he seemed to be a fantastic swimmer. The boy grabbed Kerri by the arm and swam to the surface, on the grass.

Kerri coughed as the boy looked at her. Liam, Shane, and Torrance ran to them and stood there.

"Are you all right?" The boy asked. Kerri looked up at him. He was a cute little thing with light brown, curly hair and light brown eyes. He helped her get up on her feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", she softly replied.

"My name is Tommy Ryan", He said to her and smiled.

"I'm Kerri. Those three idiots are Liam, Shane, and Torrance!" She turned to the three pointing at each and stuck her tongue out at them.

"We're sorry, Kerri", Liam apologized.

"H-h-here's your notebook back!" Torrance handed it back to her and she quickly snatched it from her hands.

"I'm going home now!" Kerri said. She walked into the other direction with Tommy following.

"Can I walk with you, miss?" Tommy asked.

"Sure", she smiled at him.

The two kids walked up the hill to her farm together, both drenched. They were much more drier than before. Tommy spoke very little to Kerri, a shy kid. He was new to the village, coming from Belfast.

"I'll see you around Tommy", Kerri said to him.

"Can you come out and play tomorrow?" He asked her.

"All right", she smiled and walked into her house. From that day on, they became best friends.

1908

Over the past seven years, Tommy and Kerri grew to become the best of friends. They would hang around with the other boys, but spent most of their time alone together. The boys and Tommy were now 17 and Kerri, 15.

The boys still looked at Kerri as if she were one of them, except Tommy. He saw her as a mature girl, all grown up. She was taller than before, still short. Her brown hair reached up to her shoulders and she was the prettiest girl in the village, though she didn't stress herself over making herself pretty. Tommy grew up to be a handsome 17-year-old. He reached 6-feet and his curly hair was a bit more longer. However, he always wore a brown hat on his head.

Kerri and Tommy were like two peas in a pod, attached at the hip. He was the only one who understood Kerri and the only one to read her stories. They shared everything together. Sometimes they fell asleep in her barn from talking the whole night. They would go with the boys, swimming by the lake, but sat on the rock. The only time Kerri would go in the water was if Tommy held her hand. She was still awfully frightened by the water.

The only thing Tommy did not know about Kerri was that she had a huge crush on him. That was the only secret she kept from him.

"Hey, Kerri, you going to the party tonight at Seamus' house?" Tommy asked her. She was walking down to the lake, and he had caught up to her, catching his breath.

"I don't know. I sort of wanted to stay in tonight", She said. Tommy frowned, wanting his best friend to come along.

"Oh come on! You have to come. You can't leave me with those blokes!" Tommy said, referring to Liam, Shane, and Torrance.

"Why should I go? It's the same stupid thing as last time!" Kerri said.

"Please, Kerri! I'll love you forever!" Tommy pouted. Kerri couldn't turn him away.

"Fine!" Tommy picked her up and turned her around. "Thomas Ryan, put me down!"

"I love you, Kerri!" He looked her in the eyes and kissed her mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away from her and saw Kerri's shocked face, putting her down. "Sorry!"

"It's all right! It was just out of excitement!"

"Yeah, only excitement. I should get going now. I'll pick you up later, Kerri", he walked away from, walking backwards. He fell over a rock and Kerri giggled. He got himself up off the floor and smiled at her as he waved. He turned around and ran.

Kerri's smiled faded way as she touched her mouth. It had been the first time anyone has ever kissed her on the mouth. She was glad it was with Tommy at least. Kerri turned around to walk to the rock she always sat on and blushed.

Later at the party...

Everyone was dancing having a fun time, as Kerri just stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Shane stood next to her eating a big piece of sausage in his hand. It completely grossed Kerri out. Liam was dancing with his girlfriend Danielle, as Torrance was talking to Marianne.

"Hey!" Kerri felt two hands touch her waist and saw Tommy next to her.

"Hey, Tommy!" Kerri said, filled with joy. He greeted Shane. He took a rain check on shaking his greasy hand.

"Would you look at Margaret Andrews! You think I have a chance with her?" Shane asked, referring to the blonde head girl across the room.

"Forget it boyo, it'd be like angels flying out of your arse to get next to the likes of her!" Tommy said. Shane looked at Tommy and rolled his eyes, causing Kerri to laugh.

"I'm going to go get me a beer!" Shane said and walked across the room.

Kerri looked around the room. Everyone was dancing to the music of the band playing. She even spotted a couple kissing each other. Tommy looked at her, not just any look in his eyes but a glow. There was a feeling inside of him that he did not yet recognize.

"Let's dance, Kerri!" He said to her.

"Dance? You know I don't dance!" Kerri chuckled.

"Oh come on! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Tommy, I don't know how to dance!" She yelled to him over the loud music.

"Just go along with!"

He was moving around too fast for her, but soon she got the hang of it. Tommy's soft hands held hers as the other held onto her waist. It felt just right and Kerri didn't want him to let go. When the song was over, some one bumped into Kerri, bringing her closer to Tommy. He embraced her with both his arms.

"You okay, Kerri?" Tommy asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. Then, Liam came up to Tommy.

"Hey, let's go have a match of arm wrestling!" Liam dragged Tommy away form Kerri. He pulled away form Liam's hold and caught Kerri's hand, bringing her along with him.

Tommy seated at a table, across from a friend of theirs named Peter. Kerri stood behind Tommy, who turned to her and smiled.

"Come closer", he said to her. "Be my good luck charm." Kerri blushed and placed her hands on Tommy's shoulder.

For the past half hour, Kerri rooted Tommy to win. He lost one round, but the five others he won. Tommy got up from his seat and lifted Kerri off the ground and put her back down.

"I knew you were my good luck charm!" Tommy said to her, patting her head.

"Hey, Tommy!" Kerri turned her head to see Amanda O'Grady. She was a beautiful girl with red hair and light green eyes. "Since you won how about you dance with me?" She asked him. Kerri looked at Tommy's face that gave away his answer. The smile on his face spread quickly and his cheeks were a bright red.

Amanda grabbed Tommy's hand and held him close to her. Jealousy was built up inside of Kerri. Of course Tommy would like someone like her. She was beautiful and very skinny. She stood next to Shane for most of the night, watching as Tommy danced close by Amanda. Oh how Kerri would love to rip chunks of her hair out.

Then she saw Amanda tip toe and kiss Tommy. Kerri about had it for the night. She bid Shane farewell and tapped Tommy on the shoulder. He turned around smiling at Kerri.

"Hey, Kerri, how's it going?" He asked her.

"I'm going home. Good night!" She said to him. She turned around and walked out the door, with Tommy following.

"Wait, Kerri!" Tommy called after her. Kerri slowly turned around, holding back her tears. "You want me to walk you home? It's dark out."

"No, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I don't want to cut your evening short. Go back in there and have fun!" She tried giving her best smile.

"All right, good night Kerri", he walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. When he pulled away from her, she looked up at him, smiled and walked away. That is when her tears start flowing down her face.

1911

Over the past three years, it felt as if though Tommy wasn't her Tommy anymore. He was seeing other girls, which broke her heart to pieces. When he did hang around with Kerri, it wasn't too long or he'd start talking about the girl he was with. Kerri would just smile and nod her head along.

All she had to hang out with was the boys. It was the same thing they always did. Throw rocks into the lake or jump into it. All she wanted to be with was Tommy. The stories she wrote soon became her fantasies of what she wanted with him.

However, they would come true in one day. Kerri was in her barn, sitting and writing her fairy tale Of course, her mind was always thinking about Tommy. Her best friend and the man she was so deeply in love with.

"Hey, Kerri", Tommy popped in with his head hanging low and hands in the pockets of his brown pants. Kerri sensed immediately that something was wrong. She walked over to him and held his hand.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" She asked him.

"Shannon broke up with me today", he told her. Deep down she was smiling, but her face revealed her being sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Can we just take a walk? To the lake or something", he said.

"Sure, let me just go get blankets!" she said to him. She ran into her house and grabbed to black blankets from her room. She always kept them there for when she went to the lake.

"Ready?" Tommy asked her. Kerri nodded her head and Tommy took the blankets from her to hold them.

They walked together, talking about random subjects. Kerri felt like she was getting back her old Tommy. They were both able to make each other smile and talk about things they wouldn't share with no other.

When they got to the lake, they both placed the blankets out in front of them, on the grass. Kerri took her shoes off and sat down barefoot, in her pale blue dress. Tommy did the same, only taking his socks off. He threw a pebble into the lake and held his knees to his chest.

"Tommy, have you ever done it with a girl?" Kerri nervously asked.

"Done what?"

"Done it?" She asked again.

"Oh, that it. Never", he replied.

"Why not?"

'I haven't found the right girl yet." He turned and smiled at Kerri, who only gave him a smirk.

"I'm glad we're alone here together. It hasn't felt the same in a while. So much has changed."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I mean, you always talk to me about some girl I could care less about and that would be it. I'd sit here watching Liam doing something stupid and Shane stuffing himself with food. Then Torrance would tease me! I feel like you aren't my best friend anymore!" Tommy had a hurt look in his face.

"Is that the way you feel?" Tommy asked.

"Yes and it hurts, Tommy! It really does!"

"Well, if that's the case, maybe I should just leave and you won't have to talk to me at all anymore!" Tommy said. He got up from the floor and stood straight up.

"Tommy, I didn't mean all that!" Kerri said, holding his arm.

"Then what do you mean? Please, do tell!"

"Tommy, I'm in love with you!" She blurted out

"What?" He asked, stepping closer to her. Kerri couldn't speak, she stepped back and close to the edge. "What did you say?" He asked again, stepping closer to her and holding her shoulders.

"I—" Kerri was about to speak, instead she screamed and fell back into the water, Tommy along with her.

They both held onto each other for a while and then let go when they popped their heads out the water. Kerri gasped for breath as her hair was matted on her hair. Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What did you say?" Tommy asked her.

"I said I'm in love with you!" Kerri replied with a smile on her face.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes, silly! I love you, Tommy!" Kerrie burst out with excitement. "I always have been and always will!"

Tommy picked her up, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers rested around his neck.

"I love you too, Kerri", Tommy softly said. "Always!" He smiled as he looked up at her. Kerri blushed and tilted her head forward, Tommy kissed her his tongue slowly escaping into her mouth. Kerri ran her fingers through his wet hair as his cupped her wet face. It was just like Kerri's fairytale.

March 1912

Over the past few months were complete bliss for Tommy and Kerri. They didn't care that the boys teased them on their romance. All they cared for was each other and how much they were in love. Kerri always made sure to see Tommy, if only it were for a second. There was no other girl Tommy would love as much as he loved Kerri. His eyes only looked at her, his beautiful best friend.

Tommy and Kerri sat in her barn on a blanket. Her arms were wrapped his body, as one arm went around her shoulders. They just sat their cuddled, with Kerri having her head rest comfortably on Tommy's shoulder. Both knew they would have the barn all to themselves. No one ever went in there except for those two.

"I have something to tell you, Kerri", Tommy said to her. Kerri lifted her head up off his shoulder and smiled at the man she loved.

"What is it?"

"I'll be leaving to America in a month", He quickly said. Kerri's face grew into a frown. She didn't understand. Why would he be going to America.

"America? What for?" She asked.

"I want to make a better life out there", He responded.

"A better life? But you're going without me!" She started to tear up. Tommy wiped it away before he could slide down her cheek.

"Of course no life would be good for me without you in it. That's why I'll send for you when I have enough money. The ticket was too much to get for two. I'll be going on that new liner, the R.M.S. Titanic", He said.

"Still ,Tommy, I don't wanna be without you!"

"I promise you, it won't be long. We'll be together again. Which brings me to tell you something else!"

"What now?" She asked, annoyed.

"When I have you come to me, I'll make you my bride", Tommy happily said to her. Kerri turned to face him, her mouth forming a big O.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me!"

"Of course!" She pounced Tommy onto the ground and kissed him. "I love you, Thomas Christopher Ryan!"

Tommy smiled at her as well and kissed her. He rolled over so he could be on top of her. "I love you too, Kerri Anne McGuiness!"

He kissed her deeper than he ever had before. His hands crept up the back of her white dress. Hers rested in his hair, twirling each curl with her finger.

"Remember that day we first got together and you asked me if I have ever done it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes", Kerri giggled, "What about it?"

"Well, I said I haven't found the right girl, but now I have!" Kerri smiled at him and he tilted his head down to kiss her.

Tommy slowly unbuttoned the back of her dress, having it come off her shoulder. He kissed her neck as Kerri sighed, her breath being taken away. Tommy looked at her and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"No, not at all", Kerri said close to a whisper. "Make love to me, Tommy."

Tommy proceeded to kiss her as he slipped her dress off completely until she was naked. Kerri unbuttoned his shirt and traced the lines of his chest, then took his shirt off. He unbuckled his pants and went into her. At first she yelped in pain and then just moaned as he thrusted into her.

Her nails dug deep into his back form the pain she felt, but she didn't care as long as her first time was with him. It all just felt right to them. He went deeper and deeper until he came and slid out of her.

Tommy trembled in her arms, taking a breath with each second. Kerri lifted her head up to kiss him. They were both happy to be each others first, both happy to join their bodies together.

Tommy rolled off her, onto his back. Kerri curled up next to him and wrapped her arms over his body. Tommy grabbed the blanket and covered their naked bodies. He stroked her hair with his right hand. With the other hand he lifted her chin up and kissed her. Through their kiss they both smiled.

When they pulled their faces away from each other, Kerri rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Tommy watched her and kissed her forehead. He whispered softly to her, "I love you", and fell asleep.

April 10, 1912

Kerri desperately did not want Tommy to go. He promised her he would send for her and she knew she had to accept that. Tommy even promised to marry her. It was just too hard to let him go.

Tommy was her first and only love. They've known each other for eleven years and were best friends. Tommy never imagined to fall in love with his best friend. Tommy was her first kiss and they were both each others first to have sex. They were a match made in heaven and now he had to leave.

"Kerri, I have to go! The ship is going to be leaving in a few minutes", he said to her. She refused to let go of his arm, afraid to never be able to touch him again.

"No, you're going to forget about me!"

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" He asked her.

"I don't know! Please, just don't leave me!" She pleaded with him.

"Oh, come on, Kerri! I'm not leaving you! I told you we'll be together again in a few months!" Tommy smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Kerri pouted. Not only did she want him to stay because she couldn't live without him, but also for another reason. It was unbearable for her to part from him. Not at a time like this. She didn't know if she should tell him now or wait until he sent for her. She didn't want him to feel trapped or anything.

"Tommy before you go, I have to tell you something!" Kerri quickly said.

"What is it?" Kerri heard them announce it was almost time to leave.

"I—" she cut herself off and took a deep breath, "I love you!" Tommy smiled at her and softly kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Kerri", he pressed his forehead against hers and cupped her face with his hands. "I promise to write you as soon as possible."

"You better!" She playfully punch his shoulder. It was announced the last calling to board the ship and Tommy turned his head to face the biggest ship he had ever seen, the Titanic.

"I have to go now!" He took off the chain on his neck, a tiny silver cross on it, and placed it around hers. "Keep this with you and know we're not that far away from each other! Bye Kerri, I love you!"

"I love you, Tommy!" She said. They embraced each other and he kissed which seemed like forever. He turned around and ran to the ship before it left. Kerri watched as the only man she ever loved walked on. She saw him wave from the deck and she waved back as tear slid down her cheek. What she didn't know was that she was waving goodbye to him and that her unborn child would never get to see its father.

The End


End file.
